


Pretty little thing

by When_Tommy_Met_Alfie



Series: When Tommy met Alfie AU [25]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, I now know more about 1920s lingerie than I ever thought I would, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Tommy in Lingerie, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_Tommy_Met_Alfie/pseuds/When_Tommy_Met_Alfie
Summary: Tommy wears lingerie for Alfie. And takes some charge in the bedroom.





	Pretty little thing

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this has been requested by several people on my tumblr, but this is the gist:  
> im dying for a story where alfie convinces tommy to wear lingerie for him. bonus points for tommy being embarrassed or unsure but turns out he likes it. maybe someone spots alfie buying it and thinks he's cheating on tommy - and whatever awkwardness results from that... tommy secretly wearing it under his suit. that could be a thing too. maybe the second time he puts it on without being asked? that's it. it doesn't need a real plot. just full on kinky smut. is that a story idea? i hope so
> 
> It's also inspired by this message: Your beautiful Needy!Tommy fic just about killed me with happiness! The last bit of it, when Tommy is thinking about how he will never get tired of hearing Alfie tell him he loves him made me think about some delightful smuttiness in which Power Bottom!Tommy demands that Alfie fully articulate the extent of his love while being mercilessly ridden by Tommy. I love the idea of Alfie being sexed into a state of uncharacteristic pleading while Tommy gets his "I love you" fix.
> 
> The buying part isn't here, since it was already turning into A Lot, but I might post it as an outtake sometime. Well, here you are, 500 words of explicit smut, I regret nothing. I've also done some artwork for this, you can check it out here, it's two pieces, but they're linked within each other  
> https://whentommymetalfie.tumblr.com/post/177311884967/silk-and-lace-first-artwork-for-my-story-pretty

It’s an absolutely ordinary morning -there’s finally been a whole, uninterrupted string of those. And Alfie is sitting by the kitchen table flipping through a newspaper, sifting through the articles without ever bothering to read a whole one. Then he comes to the page for advertisement, and a picture of a woman dressed in a silky get up with lace catches his eye. Well, not the woman herself then. Just the lingerie. Because it suddenly brings up a memory that’s been buried for a while. He’s been occupied with the mafia, kidnappings, getting shot… well, other things. But now the conversation resurfaces, and he distinctly remember Tommy making a few promises…  Perhaps now is a good time to bring this subject up again. He reckons that a pleasant thing like this is well deserved after all that bullshit with the Italians  

And then Tommy comes into the kitchen, all bare feet and dishevelled hair, clad in Alfie’s shirt. He says a quiet, slightly raspy good morning, kisses Alfie’s cheek and seats himself on the opposite side of the table. The usual cigarette gets to wait as he opts for a piece of toast. Alfie looks down at the ad again. Tries to imagine the soft drapes of fabric on Tommy’s slender hips… Yeah, that sure would be something, wouldn’t it? 

“What’s on your mind?” Tommy stretches a leg out under the table, resting a foot on Alfie’s knee. Alfie slips a hand down and warms the icy toes with his palm.  

“Nothing much, pet. Sort of a pleasant void at this hour, innit, the head.” He puts the paper down, studying Tommy over the edge of his glasses. “What about you, hmm? Sleep alright?”

Tommy hums a ‘yes’ around the edge of his teacup, giving the paper a pointed look. “Anything interesting in the advertisement? Been reading them for a very long time now.”

Alfie clears his throat and scans the page. “Yeah, well did you know you could buy a fucking church organ for only seventy pounds these days? Isn’t that a… thing?”

“You’re thinking of buying one? Our neighbours will be thrilled.”

“They’d probably prefer it to the usual noises. Machine guns sprinkled with a healthy dose of you screaming my name in bed.”

Tommy takes a nonchalant sip of tea. “Or you turning the house upside down looking for your glasses.” 

Alfie goes on to explain that it’s not his fault; this house is quite clearly haunted by a ghost with a particularly bad sense of humour who keeps moving his possessions around.

Though his eyes do slip to that particular ad, his mind already made up.  

Yeah, he definitely needs to do some shopping.

... 

A man of his word, even when just given to himself, Alfie does some shopping. He decides that the best time to give Tommy this gift would be in the morning, as it would be a natural progression to then put it on, should he be so lucky. He also figures that some breakfast in bed could help the endeavour along. Tommy wouldn’t admit it to his dying breath, but he loves being spoiled. And Alfie is about to use that to his full advantage now.

Tommy is still sound asleep when he enters the bedroom. Alfie places the tray on the nightstand and leans down to give his forehead a kiss. Tommy curls up under the duvet until only his eyes and a mop of dark locks are visible.

“Breakfast in bed on a weekday,” he yawns and peers up at Alfie. “What are we celebrating?”

“Oh, nothing much, except that it’s another lovely day, innit? On which I get to wake up to this sight. Truly blessed, I am.”

Being used to Alfie’s theatrics by now, Tommy doesn’t even roll his eyes. He sits up and shivers a little.

“Could you-“ he nods towards the shirt laying at the foot of the bed where it was disposed last night. Alfie hands it over and Tommy pulls it on, drowning a bit in the large amount of fabric. He folds the sleeves up as he reaches for a piece of toast. Alfie grabs one of the teacups, sitting down next to him as he waits for Tommy to finish eating. First things first.  

“Speaking of clothes…” he says eventually. Wandering over to the dresser and picking up a large box. “I got you a little something. I do recall a conversation, right, that we had not too long ago. Wherein a few promises were made. Concerning you. And some silky drawers.”

The confused frown on Tommy’s forehead smooths out as it dawns on him what Alfie is referring to.  

“You didn’t,” he says, a bright blush already creeping up his neck as he accepts the box and sets it down on his lap, taking a moment to simply stare down at the glossy lid.  

“I’m blaming this entirely on you, sweetheart, for not being opposed to the idea to begin with.” 

“I didn’t think you’d actually…” Tommy’s voice trails off and he lowers his gaze again, chewing his bottom lip. Shy, Alfie decides. He looks shy. And despite how adorable it is, some encouragement might be needed.

“It’s just clothes, love, can’t hurt to try it on,” he says. “If you don’t feel comfortable, that’s the end of it, yeah? Though… I do have a creeping suspicion you may just like it.” He gives Tommy a wink. “Know you’ve got a soft spot for all things fancy.”

“Difference between a good suit and…” Tommy clears his throat, fidgeting with the ribbon.

“Look at you, behaving like a blushing virgin. That’s fucking precious,” Alfie chuckles, stifling the laugh when he’s rewarded with a scowl. Probably not the wise route if he wants to coax Tommy into at least opening the box. He reaches for his teacup again. “Why don’t you open it, sweetheart? Just have a peak, eh?”  

Tommy looks down at the box, eyes shifting between that and Alfie’s face. Making up his mind, clearly. The ribbon comes loose after a gentle tug, then he carefully lifts the lid and folds away the thin sheets of paper. Hooking his index fingers under the thin straps, Tommy lifts the step-in chemise up. It’s a pale blue thing in silk, lace lining the neckline and bottom edge, and waist cinched in with a thin band. Tommy blinks rapidly a few times.

“So, do you like it?” Alfie asks innocently. “It buttons in the crotch by the way. Could be a useful thing to know. Not to mention practical…”

Tommy clears his throat and studies the garment, feeling the material between his fingers.

“Well, can’t say until I’ve tried it on, if I like it or not,” he says, ignoring that last part, and arches an eyebrow. “But it’s a… nice colour.” He looks down into the box again, both eyebrows shooting up when he sees the sheer stockings at the bottom. Alfie doesn’t comment on the colour of his cheeks. Perhaps he’s in over his head with this. He’s just about to tell Tommy that of course they won’t do anything he’s not comfortable with, when Tommy speaks up.

“Right, if you want me to put this on, you have to leave.”

His mouth falls open briefly _. If he hasn’t found the most perfect fucking man on earth…_

But he’s not entirely willing to comply with this wish.

“What sort of evil rule is that, eh?”

“One that you’re going to obey if you want that fantasy of yours fulfilled.”

Alfie naturally lets himself be ushered out of the room, and stares at the closed door, weighing from foot to foot. God, like a fucking child on Christmas morning he is…

“I can’t even have a peak?” he complains when he’s finally allowed back in the room and finds Tommy fully dressed in a light grey suit. “How will I survive the day?”

This isn’t dignified with an answer. Tommy just bends down and ties his boot. And Alfie can’t quite believe his luck with this whole thing, so he’s not about to push it here. He settles for just looking Tommy up and down with a smirk.  

“So, how does it feel, love? Comfortable?”

“Surprisingly,” Tommy says and finishes buttoning his waistcoat. His cheeks have almost returned to their normal colour, and the previous insecurity seems to have faded. If anything, he looks smug. “How did you guess my measurements?”

“Oh, that wasn’t very hard.” Alfie smooths both hands up his sides, a finger slipping in between two of shirt buttons and feeling the slightest piece of silk. “Spend a lot of time with my hands around this waist, don’t I? Not an inch on this beautiful body that I don’t know by now, I can assure you that. ”

With a firm grip, Tommy removes the hand and sets for the door.

“Keep your hands to yourself,” he says sternly. “Good things come to those who wait. Or something like that.”

“You know that patience isn’t my strong suit,” Alfie mutters, eyes raking over Tommy’s frame as if he’ll somehow be able to see through the clothes. His comment gets him nowhere. Tommy leaves the bedroom.

No, patience certainly isn’t his strong suit. And the day at the office is the absolute longest Alfie has ever experienced. His mind relentlessly wanders to Tommy. He’s not sure if seeing him in the lingerie would’ve been better; r would’ve spend the entire day undressing him with his eyes then. Though right now, that seems like the more merciful option, because this is downright torture. It leaves his mind working in circles trying to imagine exactly how that silk will look against Tommy’s pale skin, how it will feel under his hands…

In any case, he spends every moment thinking about this. Which brings about some images that make it all around fucking impossible to work. Though it’s also strangely thrilling, seeing Tommy walk around the office, talk to the workers… and no one except Alfie knows…

The hours drag themselves by. Alfie sits by his desk, staring down at the papers. Just the papers. In a futile attempt to not think about Tommy. His eyes still drift to his desk though, watching as Tommy scribbles away on some document. And his mind is right back in the gutter

“Have you gotten anything done today, at all?” Tommy wonders as he makes his way over the bookcase to take down another binder. His jacket rides up when he reaches for it.

“I happen to be a bit distracted, for some fucking reason” Alfie grunts, having just been pulled out of a fantasy where he’s fucking Tommy against his desk. Shaking his head as if to signal that Alfie is entirely hopeless, Tommy gets up on his tiptoes and tries to reach the high shelf again. 

Alfie takes the opportunity to walk up behind him, grabbing the binder. Tommy cranes his neck and gives him a look.

“Could’ve reached that myself. I’m not that fucking short.”

Alfie hums, his free hand snaking up under Tommy’s jacket, around his waist to finger at the buttons on his shirt. With his palm pressed against the fabric, he can feel it slide over the silk.

“Just trying to be a gentleman, is all,” he mutters in his ear before trailing kisses down the side of his neck. “See, I was sort of hoping that would lead to some pleasant activities not entirely appropriate for the workplace. Got a feeling I’d be a whole lot less distracted if I could just…” Push Tommy up against this bookcase and fuck him until he screams. “Have a little feel of you.”

The binder falls to the floor as he wraps the arm around Tommy’s hips, tugging him closer. Trapped between the bookcase and Alfie’s body, Tommy squirms. It only serves to further rile him up.

“Someone could see.”

“Never bothered you before, sweetheart.” Alfie rolls his hips and groans, slipping a hand down between Tommy’s legs. That earns him a stifled gasp. “I do recall at least one time when poor Ollie walked in while I had you bent over the desk.”

“This is different. I… oh, fuck–” Tommy’s fingers close around his wrist, but instead of moving the hand away, he rubs it harder against his crotch, breathing growing deeper as his head falls back against Alfie’s shoulder. He stops pushing to escape his entrapment, melting into the embrace instead as Alfie grinds against him. Apparently, Alfie isn’t the only one with other things than work on their mind…

Completely lost in the sensation of friction and heat, Alfie tears at the buttons on his trousers. He gets one open, two, and then he can slip a hand down to palm Tommy’s cock through the thin layer of silk fabric. And it’s such a wonderful fucking feeling that he almost loses it right then. Tommy lets out a whimper.

“Does that feel good, love?” Alfie groans, fingers winding into Tommy’s hair to pull his head to the side, sucking at his neck. Nodding feebly, Tommy reaches in behind him to claw at Alfie’s hip. “Bet it’d feel even better if I were inside you… Isn’t that what you need? To get thoroughly fucked…”

Another whimper rips from Tommy’s throat and he writhes under his hand. A yes, clearly. Alfie pushes harder against him. With shaking fingers, he begins fumbling with his own trousers. Fuck, he needs this. Just to release some steam… and then he’ll be able to focus–

Then suddenly, Tommy pulls Alfie’s hand away and pushes himself away from the bookshelf, causing Alfie to stumble backwards. Mercilessly dragged out of the haze, Alfie blinks and tries to comprehend what just happened.

“On second thought, I really do think we should wait until we get home,” Tommy gasps, already reaching to button his trousers.

“Nah, you’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Alfie groans and advances on him again, but Tommy slips out of reach and away from the wall. And he’s smirking. The little minx…

“We’ve got to work on your patience.” He smooths his hair back and returns to his desk.

Alfie closes his mouth, realising he must look a right state. His ignored cock throbs dully and he’s got half a mind to drag Tommy into a supply closet and show him who’s in charge here. Tommy usually enjoys that sort of thing. Though today isn’t a very usual sort of day.  

“Oh, you’ll regret this, mark my fucking words” he warns, but a breathless chuckle escapes him. Something tells him the wait will be worth it.

The rest of the day is more of the same. Alfie manages to get some work done by stubbornly stare down at the papers and not for a moment let his gaze wander to Tommy. But when Tommy attempts to stay beyond office hours to finish the paperwork, Alfie decides that enough is enough. Tommy just grins at him when he more or less drags him out of the office.

“What’s the hurry?” he asks innocently as Alfie ushers him towards the car. “You don’t usually mind it when I work late.”

Alfie rewards him with a firm slap on the arse before walking around to the driver’s side.

The moment they step inside the front door, he grabs Tommy by the waist and pushes him up against it, hard enough to knock the air from his lungs. He hooks Tommy’s legs up around his waist, effortlessly lifting him off the floor.

“When I’m through with you, you’ll have trouble even getting out of the bed,” he growls against his neck as he kisses the marks he left there earlier. “That ought to teach you. A fucking tease is what you are…”  Every thought except a red, pulsing need has been eradicated from his mind. Fuck, he’s so hard already…

“Wait, wait,” Tommy pleads suddenly, and the words knock some sense back into him. He eases the weight off of the body in his arms, holding Tommy gently rather than pinning him against the door.

“I want to… take it slow tonight,” Tommy whispers, hands raking through his hair as he leans his forehead against Alfie’s. He’s shaking a little. Alfie blinks

“Of course, fuck, I’m sorry,” he smiles sheepishly, placing a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. “I’m a bit out of sorts. We’ll take it slow, yeah? Light some candles. Know you like that… And then I’ll be real gentle with you. Just like you deserve, love.”

Tommy smiles too when Alfie carries him across the hallway floor towards the stairs.

Upstairs in the bedroom, Alfie makes good on that promise while Tommy unties his boots and shrugs out of his jacket. He folds away the covers on the bed and goes about lighting a few candles more than necessary around the room, bathing the white sheets in a warm golden tone. Then he pulls Tommy into a gentle embrace, kissing him softly as he begins unbuttoning his shirt.

“You first,” Tommy mutters against his lips, something mischievous glinting in his eyes. He unbuttons Alfie’s shirt and waistcoat with nimble fingers, removing the garments and leaving them where they fall.

“Go lie on the bed,” he says when Alfie is standing naked before him, making no move to take off his own clothes.

Raising an eyebrow at the demand, Alfie indulges Tommy and falls down onto the mattress, hands behind his head.

With deliberately slow movements, Tommy begins unbuttoning his shirt. He takes it off, revealing the light blue silk that shimmers in the flickering candlelight. Alfie barely dares to breathe. Tommy adjusts one of the thin straps that has fallen down from his shoulder, sliding it back over his collarbone. Then he fixes his eyes on Alfie, fingers moving to free himself of the trousers.

“Really hope this will live up to your expectations,” he says, eyelashes fluttering in an uncharacteristic show of bashfulness as he unfastens the last button and slides the trousers down over his hips, letting them fall to pool at his feet. Alfie momentarily forgets how to breathe as he marvels at the sight before him. Tommy was made to wear things like this. As if fucking God himself sculpted those collarbones for the single purpose of having a thin, lacy strap hung over them. Chiselled that narrow waist to be hugged by a silk ribbon. And the slender legs to be covered in sheer stockings.

Tommy cocks his head and watches him expectantly. “So, do I have your approval?”

“Oh, you’ve got so much more than that, love,” Alfie breathes out, eyes raking over his frame, unable to keep them fixed at just one spot. He sits up. Reaches for Tommy. “Come here. Let me have a feel… Fuck, you’re so beautiful–“

A smile twitches at the corner of Tommy’s mouth. “Lie down.”

Alfie does as he’s told, watching Tommy approaches the bed.

Tommy straddles his thighs, the silky fabric of his stockings brushing against the skin. It sends sparks of electricity up his spine. Alfie reaches for him again, but Tommy grabs his hands and presses them back down onto the mattress.

“No touching until I say so.”

Alfie flashes a grin and raises an eyebrow. “So, you’re making the rules now?”

“Wearing this, I think I’ll make any kind of rules I want,” Tommy muses, inching just a bit higher up on his thighs. “And I think you’ll let me. Keep your hands still.”

Alfie lets his palms fall limply down onto the sheets

Bracing his hands on Alfie’s chest, Tommy crawls up until he can seat himself on his crotch. Alfie’s back arches as his erection rubs against the silk.

“You’re already so hard for me,” Tommy moans and begins to grind slowly against him, letting his head fall back. “Fuck, I want you so bad. Was so close to– ohh, letting you fuck me in the office earlier.”

Feeling his hips buck involuntarily to gain some friction, Alfie groans. The arousal is bubbling under his skin, hot and demanding. His actions are rewarded with an arched eyebrow as Tommy stops moving.

“Keep still.”

“You’re not going to make this easy for me, are you love?” Alfie lets out a breath that feels unnaturally hot against his lips. As if to prove him right, Tommy continues grinding against his now painfully hard cock. Digging his fingers into the sheets to keep himself from going completely insane, Alfie looks up at him from under heavy eyelids. And fuck if he couldn’t spend the rest of his life doing that... Tommy is absolutely radiant. Like something out of a fucking dream. What he’s done to deserve a sight like this is completely beyond him. Hand now reaching between his legs, Tommy begins to touch himself through the fabric, palm moving in tandem with his hips.

“Fuck, if you-“ Alfie has to swallow to get his voice to cooperate. “If you keep doing that, I’m not going to last.”

“I’d be sorely disappointed,” Tommy gasps, but gets up on his knees.

Alfie watches his every move as Tommy reaches into the nightstand for the oil. Then, the snaps finally come undone to open the chemise between the legs and Tommy offers a slight smile as he slides two fingers into himself, back arching. He makes a real show of it, moaning loudly as he slowly fucks himself with the fingers and Alfie bites the inside of his cheek. His ignored erection throbs dully. And just when he thinks he can’t take it anymore, Tommy finally straddles his cock, fingers wrapping around the base as he sinks down on it. Barely taking him in. Alfie twists the sheets, swallowing thickly.  

“Fuck… go on, think I’ve-“ he tries to get his tongue to cooperate. “Think I’ve earned this.”

Tommy stays right where he is. “Ask nicely.”

“Please,” Alfie hears himself say. He gets a satisfied smile.

With a drawn out moan, Tommy sinks down a bit. Fuck, Alfie wants to grab him by the waist, spin them around and absolutely plough him into the mattress… He grips the sheets harder. 

“Fuck, you’re so big,” Tommy whimpers. That mouth will be the death of him. “Feels so good, oh… To have you inside me. ” 

His head falls back when he lowers himself completely down on Alfie’s cock, legs trembling as he adjusts to the width, and Alfie’s breath hitches at the feeling of being drawn into the tight, wet heat. He closes his eyes. Focuses on the red, pumping warmth behind his eyelids. Fuck, he’s going to come right now if he doesn’t pull himself together. Gentle hands grasp his wrists, and his palms are laid to rest on thighs encased by a thin layer of silk. He keeps them there, thumbs rubbing small circles over the fabric. If this is where Tommy wants his hands, Alfie will oblige. Right at that moment, Tommy could ask him for the fucking crown jewels of England and Alfie would give them to him.

He opens his eyes again when Tommy begins to move slowly, rising himself up and sinking back down with unfathomably steady movements. It’s all those years of riding… The familiar heat has already begun pulsing in the pit of his stomach.

“I love you,” the words spill from his mouth in a long sigh. Tommy smiles, eyes opening just a sliver to reveal a shard of blue under long, dark lashes.

“Say that again,” he breathes out, riding him a little faster now. The silk moves fluidly with every roll of his hips. His fingers trace up Alfie’s chest, thumbs brushing lightly over the nipples. Gentle.

“I love you. Fuck, I love you more-“ Alfie swallows, digs his heels into the mattress. It’s almost a physical ache, the need to hold him… run his hands over the slender muscles embraced by soft silk. Pull him closer and feel his heartbeat patter under his fingers. “I love you more than I could ever say.”

The tight heat envelops him again. And again. Tommy’s breaths are coming in trembling gasps now.

“Tell me… tell me how much.”

“To the fucking moon and back,” he lets out a breathless laugh. “If I could, I’d… I’d climb up there just to fetch you a star.”

“You’d give me a star?” Tommy laughs at this too, a happy, bubbling sound, and the sensation leaves him reeling.

“I’d give you the entire fucking night sky,” Alfie professes softly. He’s so close. So fucking close…

Tommy picks up the pace just slightly, a bead of sweat trickling down his temple. Alfie tries to keep the touch gentle, but his hands grip harder around his thighs as if by their own will. Fuck, he needs more… Something in his head is about to snap.

“Please,” he rasps out.

“Please, what?”

“Please, I need more. Need- please let me hold you.”

Tommy stills completely, arms shaking and chest heaving. Considering it. Then he smiles. “Fine.”

Alfie pitches forward before he can finish the word, crashing their lips together in a desperate kiss. Hands reaching to touch every single part of him at once. The silk slips under his fingers as he runs his palms down Tommy’s back, over his arse, and it’s is enough to almost push him over the edge. Lean, hard muscles under soft fabric…

When Tommy begins to ride him again, Alfie’s hands are there to guide him. But he doesn’t try to control the pace. Just holds him. Close to his chest.

“If I could spend every second… of every day, saying that I loved you, it would still not be enough,” he whispers. It’s the only coherent thought in his mind right now: how much he loves this unearthly, beautiful creature in his arms. How lucky he is to have him.

Tommy buries his face in the crook of his neck, hiding a smile. Alfie grasps his hair, gently guiding his head up until their foreheads touch. Tommy’s eyes shine, brighter than anything else in the dimly lit bedroom. He rolls his hips, adjusting the angle to find that sweet spot, and Alfie can tell when he does because the moans turn into something akin to sobs.  

He knows he won’t last much longer, but if Tommy’s shuddering breaths are something to go by, he’s close to coming undone too. His lips seek out Alfie’s again, soft at first and then more desperate as the arms around Alfie’s shoulders tighten. Alfie feels his hips buck on their own accord now. Tommy nestles closer, rubbing himself against his stomach with every thrust. And Alfie holds him as more words pour from his mouth.   

“I love you… want to give you everything. Everything I am. You deserve the fucking world.”

They fall into a steady rhythm, bodies moving together. Breaths frantic and limbs glistening with sweat.

“Love you too,” Tommy whispers. “Fuck, Alfie… I love you so much.”

Then Tommy clenches around him, a sob tearing from his lips, and the force of his release vibrates throughout his entire body and into Alfie’s. It sends him over the edge. With a growl, he spends himself in the tight heat of Tommy’s body. He just barely manages to hold himself upright, clinging to Tommy as he drives himself deeper into him until he’s got nothing left to give and Tommy is shaking and writhing in his lap.

Then he falls backwards down onto the mattress. In the soft darkness, he hears the sound of Tommy’s breaths, mingling together with his own. Warm gusts of air against his ear. He stays in that moment. A soft crackling comes from the candles. The city outside seems far away. Quiet for once.

Finally, Tommy shifts, whimpering slightly when Alfie slips out. But then he slumps back down on him, melting into the embrace. Still trembling. Alfie hugs him tighter against his chest.

They stay silent. There’s nothing that needs to be said right then. When Alfie finally speaks, it’s in a breathless sort of laugh.

“Fucking hell-” Another chuckle follows the words. Definitely not the most romantic thing he could’ve said in a moment like this. Tommy hums as if in agreement, propping his chin on a hand and studying Alfie. Alfie strokes his hair. The sweat has left it slightly damp, causing soft curls to form.

“So… was it as good as you’d hoped?” Tommy asks.

“Oh, good doesn’t even begin to describe it, love,” Alfie declares, shaking his head slowly. “Fuck that was… that was a religious fucking experience if I ever had one. Bloody amazing.” His cheeks are starting to ache from smiling. “Reckon that’s as close to heaven as I’ll ever get.” _Who needs to go to heaven, when you’ve got your very own piece of it right in your arms?_ “How was it for you then, pet? Seemed like you were enjoying yourself quite a bit there.”

“Mhm, definitely.” Tommy smiles blissfully.

“And, this little thing?” Alfie continues, pinching the lacework on the chemise between his fingers. “Think you could… spoil me by seeing more of it in the future, eh? After I get it cleaned of course.”

Tommy raises an eyebrow and runs a finger along Alfie’s collarbone. “Possibly…”

“Well, from my humble perspective, I’d say I’ve got a good chance,” Alfie muses. “See… I think that, as much as I get off on seeing you in this… I’m willing to bet you get off just as much on wearing it. Know you love looking pretty for me.” Tommy just gives him a small shrug, but judging by the look on his face, Alfie’s right.

Tommy lays his head back on Alfie’s chest, making himself comfortable. “Guess you’ll have to wait and see.”

 ... 

“Fuck, why did I end up in this fucking line of work,” Alfie grumbles and glares down at the documents in front of him “You’d think there’d be a whole lot less fucking paper work involved, but no. Always a bloody mountain the size of Buckingham fucking palace that needs to be done, innit. Who do I have to shoot to get these shipping orders done, is what I want to know?” He gives up completely, lowering his head down onto the pile of papers to rest his forehead against it. There’s a soft laugh, and then steps as Tommy approach his desk.

“Oh, stop pouting. If you spent half as much time actually working as you do complaining, you’d be done by now.”

Alfie grunts surly, still without moving from his make shift pillow. A warm thigh brushes against his arm when Tommy seats himself on the desk.

“See, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can get home.” Something about Tommy’s tone makes Alfie straighten up. “And when we do… I might have a little surprise for you.”

Now, Alfie is intrigued. “You have my attention, love. Got something special planned, do you?”

Looking down at him through his lashes, Tommy unbuttons two shirt buttons, pulling the material aside to reveal the slightest hint of blue silk underneath. The sight sends a spike of arousal right down Alfie’s spine to his groin. Tommy quirks an eyebrow and smiles. Closes the buttons again.

“So, I’ll take care of this half, and you’ll do that one.” he says and slips off the desk, grabbing the top half of the pile. “And then we’ll go home and spend the rest of the day in bed. We got a deal, mister Solomons?”

Yeah, Alfie’s found himself a keeper alright. This afternoon suddenly feels a whole less dreary

He grins. “Think we do, mister Shelby.”


End file.
